Dear Nagisa
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: Kayano is unable to shake off her thoughts on two situations that had to do with a certain boy she's fallen for. (After the events on Okinawa Island or after chapter 75) One-sided NagisaxKayano (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom**

* * *

Kayano lay in bed, her thoughts racing after everything that happened on Okinawa Island. There was the big plan on assassinating Koro-sensei in which had failed after he turned to his ultimate defensive form. Though, after doing so, half of the class was poisoned and then the other half had gone after the poisoners and the mastermind behind it all had been Takaoka, the one Nagisa beat.

An idea came to mind to Kayano which drew her to her desk and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and began writing...

* * *

Later that night, Kayano fell asleep at her desk, completely finished with her writing piece which was sealed in an envelope with Nagisa's name on it. The letter inside read:

_Dear Nagisa,_

_I would never admit, but I think I've fallen for you. Ever since we've met, you were one of the greatest friends I've had and yet I had slowly fallen for you. Though, ever since Koro-sensei appeared and recent actions that have happened, I can't help, but tell you that I've worried so much for your safety instead of trusting you completely in the situations you've been dealing with. First was when Takaoka had became our P.E. teacher. When he had made a little game and even brought out a real knife in which one of us would have to use to win; I had no idea who Karasuma-sensei would choose. I was hoping that Karma had been around, but he wasn't and another option was Terasaka or one of his group. Of course, it was shocking when Karasuma-sensei brought it to you. Who would have thought that you were capable of taking a real knife and using it against another person without freaking out. I was worried what the outcome would be, but I was sure that I had to trust Karasuma-sensei's judgment. Though, there was no helping to worry. It was really shocking that you had beat Takaoka, even Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei were in a state of shock after you brought Takaoka down._

_Then, there was the time where almost everyone had gotten poisoned and we were being targeted. When you went up on that helipad when you went to try and solve the situation with Takaoka, I felt relieved that you didn't go up there to fight. Of course, that all changed after Takaoka had blown the case with the remedy had been blown up. You had lost it and wanted to kill him. I was thankful that Terasaka had interfered by throwing the stun gun at you. Though, when you put away the stun gun, I felt that it was strange that you put it away instead of dropping the knife and using the stun gun. Though, once, Takaoka began beating you up and you didn't have a chance to do a thing, I wanted Karasuma-sensei to shoot Takaoka because I didn't want to watch you get hurt anymore. Though, Terasaka stopped him and the next move you performed was something that completely left me a bit shocked, but relieved that you had finished it. You had even put Karma in a state of shock after your fight._

_Though, I'm glad that's over now and I hope that no other trouble comes and maybe one day, I can admit that I've fallen in love with you._

_From your friend,_

_Kayano_

* * *

Kayano awoke from the sound of birds outside her window and her eyes first landed on the envelope. She smiled, knowing she felt much better after writing down her thought, but knew that she would never show this letter to Nagisa and so she put it in a desk drawer and maybe find it at another time and perhaps give it to him then.

* * *

**So, this is a small one-shot about what Kayano's been feeling when she watched Nagisa fight. I'm thinking on writing a little more of Asassination Classroom later on, but this is a small one-shot after the Okinawa Island 'accident'. Anyways, don't forget to check out my other stories (Fairy Tail)! I'll try to write more on Assassination Classroom one day! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!**


End file.
